


四次他们求婚失败，一次搞砸了婚礼（互攻）

by Flickeringsnow0913



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913





	四次他们求婚失败，一次搞砸了婚礼（互攻）

房间在二楼。他们等不起电梯，遂跌跌撞撞拐进楼梯间。草帽当家的在前扯他一手，中途停了三次，乃是被身后的自己拉过急切地啄吻。若非即刻看见房门，他俩当真会在梯外墙沿不管不顾。  
特拉法尔加关门的同时被抵板上，头“咚”地撞了结实。他腰带辅一泄口，草帽小子的手便伸了进去。那是一只持枪的手，不至于阔，却像大海一般以指茧施予绵密的刺激。青年力道不弱，他很快喘了起来，继发出极不稳的声音：“这次我可被妮可当家的一家狠敲了一笔。”  
路飞瞥见其右手的戒指盒。比照上面同自己无二的品牌，他没有笨到无可救药，“其实咱们连型号都买了同款。弗兰奇推荐的。”边说，手心勾弄着濡湿前端。特拉法尔加听出他在坏笑。  
“我早相中了。”男人将自己往其掌中送了送，反遭握得更紧，“而他美名其曰‘半价优惠’。”  
“我也只收了一半的价钱，咱们正好凑整。”草帽当家的低声说，“所以别那么小气，他俩没捞着便...宜、嗯......”  
对方忽地闷哼，腔调腻得像涂了蜜。特拉法尔加趁说话递近左手，沿开链的裤缝攀向内里。他有一只操刀的手，指骨较寻常医生更嶙峋修长，善玩弄这世上最精密的仪器，撩拨掌中物简直易如反掌。  
身前的笨蛋遂消停，两人打成平手。特拉法尔加将他扣入右臂弯，彼此呼吸可闻。往常这个距离只需四片唇抵消，而今他们额头碰着额头，却迟迟不落下一个吻。或许是屋内静得可怖，二人的喘气恰做点缀，喷热的鼻息更易加速气氛升温。在逐渐纷乱的呼吸声中，草帽小子蓦地用空余那手抓住他肩，指尖陷进去。他们重重一叹，同时交代在对方手心。  
路飞抓过玄关柜上的抽纸，回头见年长的恋人灼灼盯来，他那只沾了咸腥的手任舌舔净。医生的动作自然得似野兽舔舐伤口，青年却看呆了，抽纸“啪嗒”掉地。  
“特拉仔，你——”  
特拉法尔加抬眉：“怎的，害羞了？”  
他高草帽当家的半头，对方表情一览无余。那模样就像脸上涂满辣椒油，热得刺痛。  
“......你就是个骗子，”草帽小子低头掩去难为情，良久恨恨道，“之前还和我说你有洁癖。我恨你。”  
“你足够爱我，”医生终于笑起来，一把将他搂近，“人是会变的，草帽当家的。”  
他的嘴碰过那人发鬓，正欲下移，胸前却横来一手。  
“好好待着，哼。我还有问题呢。”  
“这么有耐心？”特拉法尔加轻声挪揄，“刚才把人撞门上时怎不问。”  
青年嗔他一眼，从衣内口袋拿出同款戒指盒来回晃，“现在咱们有四个戒指。以后戴谁的？”  
特拉法尔加神色黯了黯。嗯，这是个问题。  
“你想怎么办？”他毫不避讳嗓音已蒙了情欲，话里外俱是赤裸裸地挑衅。  
而草帽当家的再清楚不过。  
仿佛只等他这句话，对方回敬一个咧嘴，歪头向卧室：“老规矩。”

（路罗）  
性爱于他二人不过是另一场掐架，仿佛工作那点破事还不够折腾，床上仍要分个你死我活。以前闹了一晚，第二天出门各似挂了彩，有一回他侧颈被咬出青印，衬领遮着仍若隐若现，医院里的小护士撞见皆绕道走。佩金就臊他杀敌一千自损八百，夏其反驳这叫荣誉伤，堂堂外科主任行正言端，遂明目张胆动用职权，让二人愉快值了一周夜班。  
这一切只在表明，他们俩绝学不会谦让。  
特拉法尔加先任路飞压进褥中做了一回。往常他更愿后入，草帽当家的会倾下全身，前胸贴着后背，连身下亦严丝嵌合，像要把自己纳入体内。兴许是在手术台前主宰了太多次生死，特拉法尔加享受被占有的归属感，唯有那时，他才不再为旁人性命殚精竭虑，而活得像自己。这次青年却直面着挺身，要其献祭一样打开身体，看尽彼此眼中所沉欢愉与痛楚。特拉法尔加难及这般坦诚；仅凭此招，他年轻的恋人便在初次对决中旗开得胜。  
草帽小子揽住他肩，另一手撑其左腿尽情索取。特拉法尔加两手攥紧被单，视线遭汗水浸得模糊。  
“戴我的，”青年的语气似在向其外勤小队发号施令，却因骤感甬道收缩，他喉咙一凝，咬字较平日略吃力，“因为这次是我求的婚。”  
胡扯。“做什么梦呢，今天算是同时求婚——”下一秒，特拉法尔加眼前乍白。那家伙竟趁机撞进他体内最深处，句尾“婚”字遂窒在嘴边，继而泻出一声咒骂，“操。”  
特拉法尔加堪能瞄见其眼角得意的弧度，“看样子你输了，特拉仔。”  
“别...高兴得太早。”话毕，他一把扯过路飞头发，叼其下唇时亦挣了腿上那手，转攀住腰。  
他动作之猛令各自痛得一齐呼气，又即找回意识，开始像扑咬的恶兽争相在唇齿间追逐。  
草帽小子一手得闲便去拨弄他胸口，而后一点点移至肋侧。男人身体不敌青年精壮，尤胜在匀称，腹畔无多余赘肉。于是青年掌心流连，决定在其肋与肋凹陷处不轻不重地按。  
特拉法尔加故而皱起眉。数肋骨是自己爱做的事，他能把握每一道骨缝宽度，令指腹准确占据最敏感的缝心，五指同施不等的劲道，好似拨弦。草帽当家的被他上时能因此发疯。现在看来，对方一定在报复：与自己相比，这混小子虽做得不伦不类，但他受身下排浪似的快感影响，任何触碰都足以致命。让他在五感负荷时承接青年繁密的指纹，体味掌心滚烫的汗滴在同等热度的皮面上蒸腾，那过程是极磨人的。  
他的气力在对方握住性器的时候到达极限。草帽当家的狠狠顶胯，男人刹紧双眼，唯保有倔强不叫出来，舌尖在对方牙床一遍遍碾压，直至青年反客为主。届时特拉法尔加才算将全身的快乐与沉迷交了出去，没有半分不情愿，却是像装置内丢失的自轮终于回归原位，环环咬合，跟随主轮运转，最终沆瀣一气地高潮。

草帽小子分开他们的嘴，射在安全套内；只有自己弄脏了床单。房内温度渐渐降回原点，再睁眼时，特拉法尔加先看见经月光映亮的天花板，随后才是恋人的脸。  
“嘿，感觉如何？比以前有进步多了吧。”路飞从体内退出，将满满一套子系了扔去床头柜前的垃圾桶。一发正中。  
他倒在一旁枕着男人手臂，言辞期盼，“虽然你还是没叫出声，但无所谓，你输定了。我敢说你现在可没一点劲。”  
贪得无厌。特拉法尔加反扣过手，对方的脸便贴上他肩窝。他很不情愿承认腰部发软，但仍哼了几声，“你想得美。小孩子手段罢了，再修炼个几十年吧。”  
“不要嘴硬啦，大叔。”警探一番调侃，又软下声哄道，“乖嘛特拉仔，戴我买的戒指。”  
这话戳了男人痛处：他还是在意年纪的。不就大他七岁吗，医生缓了一会，感觉腿部力量回升，分外清醒。  
“记住你现在说的，小混蛋。一会可别后悔。”  
青年盈盈地笑，“那可说不准。我要去洗澡咯，你这样没机会的。”  
哦，是吗？

（罗路）  
特拉法尔加用足够的劲力把人推进浴室。草帽小子甚至没意识到身处险境，直待男人将他怼上墙面，并跪地扒开臀瓣，毫无预兆地戳进舌头。那让青年立刻喊了出来。  
在喜好上，草帽当家的与自己乃是一张牌的两面。他钟爱在四目相接下展现自己，就像其坦率似火的个性，毫无保留地将满足的叹息与难忍的呻吟道给男人听。特拉法尔加会实现青年的愿望，每每正面挺进，又在他喊得过火时吮吻其喉结。之后特拉法尔加便能闻见猫似的叫，虚弱却仍不遗余力震动声带，令男人嘴唇酥麻。  
曾经他们在草帽当家的公寓厕间做过。那房子设施老旧，隔音奇差，踩在地板上吱吱呀呀响。那时他把青年抱在腿上，一手垫其背极小心抵着墙砖，可即便如此，在他们行进激烈时也立刻听墙后砸来“嘭嘭”地警告。特拉法尔加只得邀请对方住进自己家，久而久之竟成习惯，此后因那番卫生间风波不再进行更过火的事。而今他不仅打破原则，甚至不触碰恋人胸前半点，只命指度在臀面掐出印子。  
就像路飞对他一反常态地折磨，特拉法尔加亦用其难承受的姿势进行惩罚。  
草帽小子被舔得腿软，身前性器已半勃。方才他还勉强两臂撑着墙面，现在上半身整摊了过去，手徒劳去扒砖缝，终是垂下。医生从无失误的时候。他的舌床很快开拓甬道，牵带出几丝肠液，继又站起身，整个包裹住四体微颤的恋人，“平日的耐力都去哪儿了，警探先生？”  
对此，草帽小子回击的手段乃是转开淋浴旋钮再拧紧。一瞬间，劈头盖脸的冷水教屋内多了两只落汤鸡。  
特拉法尔加伸进手指，报复性碾了碾。青年大呼一声，随即压抑地喘，“混...混蛋......”  
对方另一手够向置物架上挨沐浴露摆放的小盒，标牌明确乃“洗面霜”，那人却从中夹出一个安全套。路飞余光模糊瞟见，当即了然：“原来那个是放...嗯...放套子的吗......”  
平时青年没甚精致打理自己，先时他还调侃特拉法尔加摆这盒子却也不拆封，今方觉全错了。  
“有备无患。”特拉法尔加拿了套袋靠近草帽小子嘴边，“你认识我也非一天两天了，当家的。”  
男人挨近吻其耳尖，柔声道，“帮我把它撕开。”  
“......变态医生。”这般说着，年轻的警探依然听话用牙撕开。  
“而你要和一个变态医生结婚。”边说，男人边退出体内手指。在悉悉簌簌的动静后，身侧忽而伸来一手，路飞待其锢住自己一腕，却不料还有一只从另侧腋下揽近，触碰因摩挲墙面而挺立的乳头。为此他哼哼百转。  
“怎么样？趁现在还能后悔。”身后传来极平静地问询。  
青年这才偏头。特拉法尔加看着他年轻的恋人眼角发红，发丝时不时耷拉几水珠，较身为外勤探员时的意气风发多了风情。而路飞眼中，年长的爱人眼底饱含情欲，头发软顺垂在额际，修长的躯体像雨窗一般蒙着水汽，将方才在自己身下展现的棱角洗得柔软发泡。  
简直疯了。两人想。  
“去你的吧......”良久，草帽小子疲惫地探过头，与特拉法尔加交换浅浅一吻，“我说话向来算数。赶…赶快做，然后——戴我的戒指。”  
死鸭子嘴硬。男人摇了摇头，“别招惹我啊，小鬼。”  
他下身一沉，两人再无距离。


End file.
